


Shattered Glass

by cadkitten



Category: Alice Nine, Angelo (Band), D (Band), Pierrot (Band), Sadie (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Children, M/M, Multi, Murder, Oral Sex, Rape, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-16
Updated: 2008-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nao leaves Kohta and his daughter and Kohta just can't take it. Promises, left shattered in the dust. His life takes another drastic turn and, out of options, he turns to a random stranger (Mao) willing to pick him up off the side of the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Glass

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt 002: Shattered Glass (for y!gallery club Beautiful Victims) and 004: Wonderland (for y!gallery club RuThLeSs KiLlErS).  
> The prompt "Shattered Glass" came up on Beautiful Victims a day after I posted a thread at _Into the Void_ with the same title. That was far too much to resist. So with the person who played Mao's permission, I'm using a portion of our RP and then taking the story into a completely different direction.  
>  Song[s]: "Deity" by Dir en grey

Notes: There's some pretty important back story that needs to be given here, so here it is.  
 **1.** In this universe, being with someone of the same sex is against the law. Anyone caught is immediately punished, usually with jail time. Any music not sanctioned by the Government is also illegal.  
 **2.** Kohta was caught with Nao in the restroom of his restaurant, Katt's, when he gave in to what he'd wanted for years, but denied. His wife turned out to be a hooker and was abusing his daughter, Hisa. Kohta and Nao both decided to run, knowing they were now wanted men for what they'd done. They took Hisa with them, vowing to protect her and remain together. Katt's was left to Kohta's friend, Asagi.  
 **3.** Kohta thought his relationship with Nao was love at first sight... but he was sadly mistaken. Nao had a lover back home that he wanted to get back to and so, things being what they were, he left one night, after months of being on the road with Kohta and Hisa. Kohta thinks Nao left because he wanted to play bass in a nightclub.  
 **4.** In this universe, Nao is a Bounty Hunter, Kohta is a Musician (Civilian at this point though), and Mao is a Bounty Hunter.

 

Tears fell down Kohta's cheeks, staining the collar of his shirt as he stood at the door of the hotel room, watching as Nao got on his bike and silently left. He'd known that one day this would happen, that one day he'd be nothing but that meaningless man that Nao had to keep taking care of. But he'd never thought the other man would leave him over the fact that he longed to play bass in a club.

Nao had found out the night before, when he'd met Kohta at _Beautiful Distraction_ , an underground nightclub. The only thing that felt truly odd about the entire thing was that Kohta had the sinking feeling that that wasn't the real reason the other man was leaving. That it had been nothing but a lie to cover the buried truth.

His hand dropped to his side, pulling Hisa close as she sniffled, clinging to his pant leg. "I'm sorry, baby-" the sound of Nao's bike starting and peeling out across the gravel of the parking lot drowned him out, _'I'll always be a failure for us.'_

He closed his eyes, turning away and gently pushing Hisa back into the hotel room. Tears still falling freely, he packed their bags and called the front desk, telling them he was checking out. Once he'd packed Hisa's little pink backpack and his duffle bag, he double checked the room and they walked out, locking the door and going by the office, dropping the key off. The lady smiled and handed him an apple for Hisa. He gave it to the girl and took her hand, both of them leaving, heading in the opposite direction Nao had gone.

He didn't know where they were going... just that they needed to get away from the memories, that _he_ needed to get away from the fact that he'd just lost the love of his life in less than two months. Was it even possible to find the one that your heart belonged to and then lose them so quickly? Deep inside, he knew that he drove everyone away, that he always had and always would.

A plan formulated in his head and he knew where he had to go. He flagged down a passing bus, asking the driver how to get where he was going. The man offered to drop them at the next station for free and he agreed, thanking him as he lifted Hisa up to the first step and they climbed on, settling in the back.

Once they arrived at the station, they barely managed to catch the next bus that would take them to his Aunt's house. On the way, he explained to Hisa what had to happen - that he'd leave her there, where she'd be safe and protected - and then he'd leave, separating himself and all of his mistakes from her forever.

She cried a lot, begging him not to leave her like that, but he knew in the back of his mind that he couldn't. After all, Nao was a bounty hunter and if he got to wherever he was going and there was enough on Kohta's head... he'd come after him, and he'd be helpless to protect his daughter. He couldn't take that, couldn't let that happen. Above all else, his baby mattered the most.

When they arrived, he didn't stay long, only explaining that he was a wanted man and that Hisa had to be protected. He gave her a picture of them together - the only one he had - and asked her to remember him as a good man, not as what the media would portray him as.

Turning away, he left, tears falling for the second time that day. This time he couldn't stop them as he walked along the roadside, his thumb out to hitch a ride. Hours passed and night settled in over the deserted highway. Kohta grew weary, his legs almost numb from his constant walking. Just when he was about to give up, a car came up behind him, pulling over and flashing its lights at him.

As Kohta climbed into the stranger's car, he felt more lost than he'd ever felt before. He was upset, tired, and mentally more broken than he'd started off being. He hated his life, hated his luck, and more than all of that, he hated Nao for what he'd done.

Love was nothing but a lie. Promises were nothing but broken dreams when it came down to it. And he... he was shattered glass. He felt broken, like the many pieces of something you could never put back together the right way ever again. It should have disheartened him, should have made him feel like he was missing something deep inside. But instead... he just wanted to be free in his last chapter of life. It didn't matter if that meant he'd be killed along a roadside somewhere, hit by a speeding bus, or simply took his own life in a lonely motel room at some point.

Point blank and spinning - that was the concept he was running with. Something that from the outside made little to no sense, but on the inside made him at least something, if not a man. For what man ran from everything in their life, left all they cared about behind, and brought problems and lies down on their head every other step they took?

He looked out the window, readjusting his duffel bag in his lap for the millionth time. He'd just gotten in the car with this man, not caring who he was, how he looked, or if he was going to mug him of the measly hundred dollars he had left. For all he cared, the man could take out a gun and shoot him right here... and he wouldn't put up a fight. He'd just stare at him and ask him to do it - hell, he'd beg him if he had to. What was there left to live for? No more Nao, no more Hisa, no more Asagi, no more Katt's... and who'd ever heard of a bassist making it with no bass and no money to their name? He was defeated and lost and he damn well knew it.

About twenty minutes passed before either of them said anything, but finally the stranger spoke up. "So... anywhere you want to go in mind?"

The other man's voice cut through the air and Kohta turned his contact-grey eyes on him, running a shaking hand through his own blonde strands. "Away... away from everything." He took in the other man's features, his smooth skin, blonde hair, petite frame, and piercings. He wondered how much more he couldn't see before he stopped himself. Desire was forbidden. Love was the devil in disguise and lust was its right hand man. And yet... that didn't stop his mind from wandering.

He sighed softly, looking back out the window, praying it didn't look like he'd been crying as hard as he had been. But then... why did that matter? He was just a walking hunk of flesh, nothing more than that. He'd never be anything more and he damn well knew it.

Miles of road passed before them, the night becoming steadily darker. Clouds obscured the moon, leaving the landscape nothing but black outside the beam of the car's headlights. Every turn held the possibility of being the last, every curve in the road another instant to wonder if it would be the last.

A light drizzle started, the rain only lending to the eerie feeling the entire night had taken on. Kohta couldn't help but shiver, the air seeming to cool down several degrees at a time as they drove deeper into a heavily wooded area. Part of him insisted that maybe he'd gotten in the car with the wrong person, that maybe his response was a little too open-ended. But then that part of him that was completely broken whispered to him from the darkness that this was just how he'd wanted it, that whatever happened tonight, he'd asked for it by going against everything he knew to be law - for lusting, for loving... for trusting.

Fog rolled in, obscuring even the little amount of visibility they had maintained until this point. The white wisps floated along, telling nothing of what they hid, keeping secrets of all their own. In a way, Kohta wanted to reach out and touch them, run his fingers through the vapor and pray that it would take him along with it, hiding his secrets right along with its own. A prayer in vain, he knew.

Minutes ticked by, turning into hours, sending them into the early hours of the morning. Still there was no further conversation between them - Kohta not wanting to get to know the other man, and he, in turn, not wanting to give away his intentions. Eventually, the car spoke for them, sputtering to a rolling stop at the bottom of a hill. The gas gauge read _empty_ , telling them both they were on now standing on equal ground.

Kohta simply slid out of the vehicle, not even noticing the smile that spread across the stranger's face, never noticing the glimmer of something distinctly evil in his eyes. His mind was elsewhere, focused on the events of the day prior, on how his heart hurt like someone had stabbed it while it laid quietly beating in his chest, on how his weary body ached as if someone had tied him to the back of the car and dragged him along for all those miles.

The other man exited the vehicle, leaving it where it was without so much as a backward glance as he started up the hill, his shoulder bag firmly in place, just as Kohta's duffle was over his own. They walked, side-by-side, until Kohta could walk no more, his steps stumbling and his breathing labored. Gasping like a newborn baby, he came to a stop just past a small clearing in the trees. "W-wait... please...." His words sounded feeble, as if an old man were saying them.

The pierced blonde paused, turning back to stare at the musician, his eyes giving away nothing but disinterest. A few short steps brought him to Kohta's side, where he removed the other man's duffle bag, placing it aside and then taking Kohta's arm, guiding him a bit into the clearing. He paused, a smile starting on his lips, his black eyes full of mirth.

Before Kohta knew what was happening, he was on his knees, the shorter male having pushed him hard into the dirt and pine needles. The light rain formed a sort of paste with the debris, allowing them to coat him with their filth. He floundered for a moment, unsure if he was imagining the push or if it was simply an accident. He turned grey eyes on the other man, starting to stumble up when the other made no move to help him up, instead, fumbling in his bag for something.

Moments later, Kohta knew he'd made the biggest mistake of his entire life, watching as the other male drew out a crowbar from his bag and held it tightly gripped in his hand, letting the bag fall to the ground, a wide array of things spilling from it. Kohta's eyes widened, his breath quickening once more as his heart pounded out a rhythm that told him to run. But his mind showed him the stark reality - he didn't hold a prayer of getting through this alive, his body too tired and his heart having given up hope.

Slowly, he came to his feet, standing with his head bowed and his arms limp at his sides. "I won't struggle, I won't ask you to stop." He raised his eyes to meet the other man's. "I'll only ask you to take pleasure in this. At least then one of us has a purpose."

The shorter blonde advanced on him, reaching out and slipping a hand over Kohta's pale cheek. "Would you like to know the name of the man who takes your life?"

For a moment, Kohta hesitated, finally nodding ever so slightly. What would it hurt to know who was doing this to him? At least then his soul could rest after his death.

"Mao." The killer spoke his own name clearly, as if it were the name of a God.

And to Kohta... maybe it was. He had asked for a way out, pleaded inside his own mind to be let free of all of this. And here it was, thrust into his lap like an unwanted kitten - an escape of the ultimate magnitude.

"I'll make it fast..." words spoken as the crowbar fell to the ground and the other man unzipped his pants, "just as soon as I get the pleasure you promised."

The statement brought tears to the blonde's eyes, but he refused to let them fall, slowly getting on his knees, reaching out to grasp the other man's hips and hold him in place as he took the flaccid length in his mouth and began to suck. For what did it matter? This was what he was made for anyway, wasn't it? To give a man the pleasure of his body in return for a false dream. If this were like everything else in his life, the other would never kill him, just leave him for dead where he had to live in agony for the rest of eternity.

His eyes slipped shut as he bobbed his head, the salty taste of the killer's flesh on his tongue almost welcome in comparison to the taste of the tears he'd wept. Even when Mao grabbed his head and began pounding his length in and out of his mouth, he didn't flinch. There was no point in shying away, no point in caring that he couldn't breathe, that he was slowly asphyxiating on the length of rigid cock that continued to invade his mouth.

The world became hazy, his mind unfocused and floating, as if it were joining the surrounding mist. A sharp moan followed by the bitter taste of Mao's release as it spurted down his throat was all that brought him back to reality. But even that was cut short, the other man pulling away, his hand still in Kohta's hair.

"For that... I will end it quickly for you." He reached out, grasping both sides of Kohta's head, leaning in to give him a brief kiss before sharply twisting his neck.

A dull crack echoed from the trees, Kohta not even making a sound as he dropped to the ground. Mao had been accurate, known exactly how much pressure to apply to ensure that the break of the vertebra would sever the spinal cord. He had promised fast in return for the pleasure, and he was always a man of his word.

For a long moment, Mao stood, looking down on the other man, a dull gleam in his eyes and a smile upon his lips. It had been a while since he'd made his last kill - and that had been far more bloody. Yet, somehow... this was better, knowing that he was only doing the other a favor. With a satisfied sigh, he picked up his crowbar, repacking it into his bag with the other items that had fallen out. He turned away, heading on down the road, leaving Kohta and all of his belongings lying in the lonely clearing beneath the swaying trees.

Thunder sounded, the sky lighting up at almost the same instant as the noise was heard. The gentle breeze picked up, pushing the leaves enough out of the way that a single beam of light from the rising sun streaked across the ground, warming cold, dead flesh.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know... I honestly thought that the thread Mao and I started on "Into the Void" was going to be Kohta's last. Who knows... it still might be, but at least it didn't go in this direction.


End file.
